kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Shotgun02/How I got the Thunder Pan
So. You wish to know how I got the Thunder Hammer known as the '''Thunder Pan? '''Well here is the story of how it happened. It all started after my private ship '''Light of Terra '''got a message from the Alpha Legion's 9th Company who had boarded a Space Hulk and had taken heavy loses as I was the only ship close to assist I set course for it and told a friend on Cyrene I was going to be late. I had no clue what I was getting myself into. As my ship neared the Space Hulk I muttered prayers that me and the twelve man/woman squad of my most battle harden troops and got into a boarding torpedo. As the door shut I started to wish I didn't get the call for help but it was too late to turn back now. After the boarding torpedo hit and we where in the Space Hulk I and I think the whole squad threw up over the sight of what was a Alpha Legion Terminator, the poor man had been torn to bits. We all put on breathing masks, (which where really to the untrained eye a gas mask) after putting on our breathing masks we took all the ammo we could fit into anything that would hold ammo and left the boarding torpedo, we didn't have to wait long before our first contact with what was causing the Alpha Legion to take heavy loses, Genestealers. We opened fire on a group of I think it was five and mowed them down with our rifles and pistols, doing our best to not waste extra ammo. We had one advantage we had that the Alpha Legion didn't have was due to us not been so wide we could have three rifles fire down one hallway which made up for our guns not having the stopping power to kill a Genestealer on it's own. Though after around twenty minutes we hit a four way jucction and heard the roars of Genestealers all around us, I gave the order to have the same amount of guns face down each hallway and that all guns should be put into single shot as by this point we had used a good amount of ammo. I made sure my cap was on just right and helped where I saw Genestealers getting too close. But after only five minutes of endless firing most of our las-rifles barrels where too hot to keep firing and that put our fire down a huge amount, though though the roars of Genestealers I heard the heavy sounds of a Terminators footsteps and gave the order to stop firing on the left hallway which wasn't having many Genestealers come down it. The Terminators fought their way though the Genestealers and where shocked at who they had saved. The sergeant of the squad wielded a Power Sword and Storm Bolter and the rest of his squad had Power Fists (which are like a boxing glove that can tear a hole though anything) and Storm Bolters. After a short talk with the sergeant we headed off to what we all thought was the way out of the Hulk, that was one move I wish I didn't make. After walking and killing a ton of Genestealers for ten minutes we all relized that we had made a bad move. We had reached what was the largest number of Genestealers in one place. And we all where nearly down to our last clips. And I had only two shots left in my pistol plus one full ten round mag. We quickly choose to retreat but where no match to get away from a Genestealer in a running race and I lost my first man. Sergeant Titus, quickly followed by Private Ria. I held the rear of the line with my Bolt Pistol and Chainsword knowing that I would only be able to kill a few in hand to hand. I fired the very last of my ammo and readied myself for death as five Genestealers ran towards me. I had lost sight of my team and the Terminators when a Commander in Terminator Armor slamed a Thunder Hammer into two Genestealers and killed a third with his Storm Shield, I killed one with my Chainsword and we both killed the last, but then my Chainsword jammed up from bits of Genestealer in the teeth. As I unjammed my Chainsword the Commander told me his name, he was the Turbo Dunker and the Thunder Hammer he wielded was known as the Thunder Pan. We both fought back to back while heading in the right way to the exit both screaming the names of those we had lost. Though my headset I kpet hearing my team getting killed and swore I would honor them on Cyrene. As we where around ten minutes from the Thunderhawk and safety a whole horde of Genestealers rushed me and the Turbo Dunker, I picked up a Storm Bolter from a dead Terminator and pulled the trigger, I fired around twenty five shots before it jammed and I threw it away into a Genestealer before cutting it's head off with my Chainsword. As we made our way forwards I saw the remains of one of my team. I could hardly tell who it was with how little was left of them. I felt a rage though my body and killed two Genestealers before been saved by the Turbo Dunker and the Thunder Pan. I knew I would have to return the favor later and we both ran to the Thunderhawk, but as we where only a few steps away the floor started to give way and the Turbo Dunker fell and almost was lost into the darkness. I grabbed his Thunder Pan and tried to pull him up, I knew I had no chance of pulling him up with all that heavy armor on and nearly fell with him when I saw a Power Fist grab the Turbo Dunkers Storm Shield and a hand pull him up from the wrist. After pulling the Turbo Dunker onto safe floor we ran like mad to the Thunderhawk and got on just in time as just after the doors shut the sounds of many Genestealer claws hit the door. As the Thunderhawk flew away from the Space Hulk the Turbo Dunker used his Vox to see if any of my team was still alive, I heard the Terminator Sergeant who I met in the four way junctions voice who said "This is Sergeant Lorenzo. I have six of the mans team. I am sorry to say many where lost to the Stealers." I tried not to cry and on the Battle Barge Alpha, the Turbo Dunker awarded me the Thunder Pan for my acts of bravery, to go with it I was given a Storm Shield but they knew I'd never be able to wield it with one hand and modded it into a Combat Shield with a Bolt Pistol hidden behind the shield. I found it easy to wield with the Thunder Pan and thanked the Turbo Dunker and left to head back to Cyrene with what was left of my team, they all had earned many awards and medals which we wore with pride. After reaching Cyrene, with the Alpha following us the whole way, I never wanted to set foot in a second Space Hulk as the nightmares of what I saw where to horrirable. We couldn't go down two hallways without seeing a dead Terminator. 250px-Thunder Pan.jpg|The Thunder Pan Category:Blog posts